


Some helpful upgrades

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Do the robot, F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Labrys is glad to be with her boyfriend, Yu Narukami, and is willing to get some "upgrades" recommended to her by her sister Aigis to go the next step.That next step of course being sex.





	Some helpful upgrades

Labrys was glad she didn’t have to fight anymore. Things had been stressful, and the pain of having to destroy her sisters never truly went away. Aigis and her new friends had assured her there was nothing wrong with it, and for that she was thankful.

She was even more thankful for the boy who she was with now.

The boy who’s dick she was sucking.

She hadn’t expected herself to fall for Yu Narukami the way she did, but lo and behold, soon she had fallen head over heels for the silver-haired teen. He was surprisingly reciprocating, instantly warming up to the idea of a robotic girlfriend. The more time the two spent together, the more in love she became, the more willing she became to do what she could to please him.

And as a teenage male, there were few things off on his mind besides sex. Thankfully, with some talks with Aigis and Mitsuru-san, the latter of which was clearly more uncomfortable, Labrys was more than well equipped to satisfy a man like Yu.

Labrys hummed with glee as Yu came into her mouth. The artificial tongue was practically covered in his seed, but she didn’t care much, to be quite honest. She swallowed, a function she had added in anticipation of Yu blowing his load in her mouth, and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

“So, how’d it feel?” She asked, hoping the young man enjoyed it as much as she did. Raising his head to look up at Labrys’ gleaming red eyes.

“That was… great, Labrys!” he said, panting and trying to catch his breath.

The android flashed a grin that spread across her face.

“I’m glad to hear that, Yu-kun!” she said. “Ya okay? Ya look kinda pooped, ya know. I didn’t wear you out or anything, did I?”

“On the contrary,” Yu responded, placing his hand near her lower torso, where a majority of her “upgrades” had been installed. “I was hoping to see all those other functions you told me about.”

Labrys looked down, and saw that despite how much he came in her mouth, Yu was still hard as a rock. She smirked.

“Well then, if that’s how it’s gonna be,” she said, taking a hold of his cock in her hand, “then I guess we gotta get started. After all, _I did charge up for the whole night_.” She kissed him as she rubbed the erect penis up and down the shaft.

In moments, the two had prepared for the next step. To think, mere days ago, Labrys had been a machine built for destruction. Now, she was going to be destroyed in her newest areas by Yu’s own tool of destruction, which she had lubed up for him with her own mouth.

On all fours, Labrys waited as Yu got into position. Yu placed his hands on Labrys’ rear.

“It’s softer than I thought it’d be,” he noted. “Aren’t you supposed to be made of metal?”

“Did ya want to be banging against metal?” she shot back.

“Noted.” Yu started to grind his dick against the soft folds that had been added into Labrys’ main frame. He shuddered. It had felt a lot better than he expected.

“P-put it in me, already, ya jerk!” Labrys said, stammering. Yu couldn’t help but smile at his girlfriend’s eagerness. Getting ready, he pushed himself into the synthetic pussy Labrys installed to please her lover.

Cute cries and moans had escaped her mouth when Yu entered Labrys. Yu himself sighed in pleasure.

“You feel great, Labrys,” he complimented. Indeed, despite its origin, Labrys’ inside folds had felt surprisingly good, especially around his dick. He slowly bucked his hips, and Labrys cried out some more. “How’s it feel for you?” he asked.

Labrys looked back at him. “It feels… strange,” she said. “Strange, but nice. I hadn’t expected it to feel like this, to be honest.”

“Do you want to stop?” Yu asked. Even if he was left blue-balled, he didn’t want to force his girlfriend into something she didn’t want to do.

Labrys shook her head, a look of conviction on her face. “This is for you, Yu-kun. So you keep moving your damn hips against my shiny ass and show me these upgrades weren’t for nothing!”

Yu understood, and bucked his hips with more force into Labrys. As he felt his cock squeezed inside the synthetic pussy, he groaned. His hands on her bottom, he soon saw that somehow, almost like magic, her butt was… jiggling, rippling as if it was an organic butt. And that actually turned him on more, as he picked up his pace.

Labrys took it wonderfully. Her upgrades felt good… much better than she had expected. Aigis had shown her what parts are supposed to do what, and what were more sensitive than others, but the feeling had been getting intense. Almost as intense as when Aigis had personally given these functions a test run.

With each thrust, Labrys had felt a new wave of feeling rush into her head. She had decided it was pleasure she was feeling. It was too good to be anything else. Labrys had tried to keep silent, but soon found that the feeling spread all over her, and soon, she began to vocalize it. Yu’s grunts and pants had been joined with her own as well, and Labrys felt it only encouraged her to speak up. “M-more, Yu-kun… do it more…”

Labrys’ request was answered, with Yu thrusting into her more as she asked. Her grunts turned into whines of pleasure, her body practically forcing them out with each thrust Yu made in her. But she didn’t mind it at all, to be honest. The feeling was too good, she almost felt like this was actually natural.

And then, in seconds, Labrys felt a shock that had almost felt too good. She had remembered this feeling with Aigis.

“Yu-kun! I’m- I’m cumming, Yu-kun!” She felt herself tighten Yu’s cock in a vice grip, her body barely handling all the pleasure it felt. Her eyes rolling up, she let out a blissful cry as she let the pleasure surge through her, nearly giving out support in her arms, even if there was no reason to, logically.

In a moment, she felt the surge pass through her, and slowly her mind returned to its normal state. She took deep breaths, another thing that wasn’t really necessary either, but made her feel more human. She looked back at her boyfriend, who in her intense orgasm, she nearly lost sight of.

“Yu-kun, I’m sorry if I-“

“I’m cumming, Labrys!” he interrupted, his cock rocketing his sperm into the android girl’s cunt. Labrys admitted she liked the feeling. It wasn’t something that would harm her, but the feeling in her new areas made her feel all the more desirable, more attractive. And she wouldn’t have to worry about being impregnated, either. The best of both worlds.

Pulling out, Yu rested on his knees as Labrys turned around.

“Felt that good, huh?” she asked. He nodded and kissed the robotic beauty.

“Those were some great upgrades, Labrys,” he said. “And you said you had a whole night’s worth of charge?”

The girl nodded in response.

“Well then, I guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing someone to fuck Labrys for me was tougher than I thought. First, it took a load of self-control to NOT make it a self-insert fic. She's too cute to NOT want to fuck.  
> Second, most pairings are a bit tough for me to write a scenario for. Sho's missing since Ultimax's end, I don't really like Yosuke much, Kanji's more or less Naoto's, and even though Teddie has some of the cutest moments with her, I did just write him with Chie, and admittedly his innocent "pervy but not smart enough to know actual sex" might be a bit too much for me. So I defaulted to Yu, even though she doesn't interact with him nearly as much as you'd think of him as the protagonist.  
> But yeah, this is just something I came up with in the middle of the night.


End file.
